Torna a dormire Torna a sognare È tutto ok (fr)
by Saki joliefleur
Summary: Stiles constituait pour lui l'exception à l'inertie de ses sentiments, à cet immobilisme rageant qui se retournait contre lui-même, c'était comme un coup de pied à la perspective d'un futur sans sa vraie moitié.


_**Torna a dormire Torna a sognare È tutto ok (fr)**_

**Auteur : **_**Phoenixstein**_

**Langue originale : _Italien_**

**Traducteur : _Saki jolifleur_**

**Torna a dormire.**

_Rendors-toi._

**Torna a sognare.**

_Recommence à rêver_.

**È tutto ok.**

_Tout va bien._

Il n'arrivait pas à se laisser aller au repos. Les membres de Stiles étaient rigidement étendus sur le matelas, son regard suivant nerveusement les lueurs s'échappant de la persienne à moitié baissée.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de pousser un soupir de soulagement, après toute l'histoire du Kanima et de Gerad, que déjà Beacon Hills subissait une nouvelle menace. Une meute d'Alpha qui avait laissé des traces de sang derrière eux pour atteindre un objectif que personne n'avait encore réussit comprendre clairement.

Mais la chose qui lui faisait le plus peur était Derek. Ou plutôt, ce qui lui faisait peur c'était le lien secret qui s'était créé entre eux depuis peu, ce qui lui faisait peur c'était la violence qu'il savait tapi à l'intérieur du loup, il était effrayé par l'idée qu'il puisse le perdre durant un combat. Il ne voulait pas le voir mourir, disparaître à jamais, avant d'avoir pu lui dire qu'il l'aimait ... Il était fou d'amour pour lui, contrairement à Derek.

Alors Stiles restait cloué au lit, épuisé par une crainte très humaine, se demandant où était passée toute la force dont il avait fait preuve au cours des mois précédents. Il avait fait face à des dangers bien plus grands que lui avec ténacité et en usant tous les moyens, bien que limités, à sa disposition, et maintenant il était tout simplement fatigué de jouer au héros.

Dernièrement ses pensées l'avaient ramené à l'instant où Peter lui avait offert la morsure et, avec une clarté qui lui avait peut-être manqué sur le moment, il fit la liste détaillé des avantages et des inconvénients qu'il y avait à accepter l'offre... À l'heure actuelle, le seul côté négatif qui méritait d'être soulevé était qu'en tant que loup il se serait retrouvé en plein milieu de cette guerre des clans. Mais, pour le reste, même en tant qu'être humain, il le subissait. Avec quelques pouvoirs surnaturels au moins il aurait pu se battre et sauver son orgueil avant de finir à terre avec la gorge tranchée !

Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Il était sûr que Scott aurait pensé qu'il avait fini par devenir fou et Derek n'aurait jamais accepté de lui donner la morsure : c'était une chose d'accueillir un garçon agaçant dans son lit mais une autre de l'accueillir dans sa meute.

Stiles se sentait mal à l'aise dans sa condition d'humain faiblard, mais en même temps il était incapable de l'abandonner. Que faire? Pourquoi tout devait toujours être compliqué à s'en donner mal à la tête ? Il changeait d'avis mille fois par jour et par nuit, en même temps que grandissait sa confusion.

Dans le noir de sa chambre, seul à la maison, il lui semblait qu'il pouvait entendre bien distinctement un son, celui de son cœur au-dessus de tous les autres. Par conséquent, en dépit de tout, malgré son point d'attache qui commençait à vaciller, malgré sa constante peur de la mort (de la sienne et de celle ses proches), malgré le retour de ses crises de panique… et bien, il était encore vivant. Il respirait, aimait, luttait contre sa propre conscience en permanence. Il savait que c'était lâche de rester les bras croisés face à ce qui se passait ...

Il était _le garçon qui courrait avec les loups_, et il avait des obligations auxquelles il ne pouvait échapper. Non pas parce Scott le voulait, ni à cause de sa relation avec Derek (en effet, si ça avait ces deux-là qui avaient décidé, jamais il ne se serait retrouvé en contact avec le danger)… C'est lui-même qui avait choisi de les aider mutuellement. Comme il était aussi bon que courageux, il voulait se sentir utile à sa façon et n'avait jamais renoncé à défendre les personnes qu'il aimait. Mais pour le moment, il n'était plus très sûr d'en être capable.

Ça faisait plus d'une heure que Scott avait répondu à son dernier message avec un « Nous sommes à la réserve ». Et depuis plus rien. L'inquiétude, associée avec ses sombres réflexions, l'étouffaient dans un filet de nœuds grossièrement entremêlés. Avant même de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire, il avait enfilé son pull rouge à capuches, le préféré de Derek comme il l'avait découvert, et descendit les escaliers à la hâte, avec un soupçon de résignation et beaucoup d'inquiétude. L'air de cette fin d'après-midi aux portes de l'été s'emplissait d'humidité tandis que Stiles démarrait sa Jeep. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas des muscles d'acier, des réflexes instantanés, une vision infrarouge, un odorat surdéveloppé ou des griffes affutées, mais il avait la sensation que quelque chose de désagréable se déroulait sous le ciel de Beacon Hills, en ce moment même, et il n'avait pas la moindre intention de rester à se prélasser à la maison comme un mollusque. Au diable la peur, au diable ses satanés limites. Derek et Scott pourraient avoir besoin d'un troisième homme. Oh, un instant, excepté Isaac dont ils avaient perdu la trace, le troisième homme n'était pas Peter? Ou Boyd? Stiles sortis de l'allée le visage déformé par une grimace de mécontentement. Toutes les choses auxquels il pensait maintenant tournaient au désastre total. Est-ce que quelque chose avait encore un sens ?

Le sous-bois, dans la soirée, libérait une petite brume amassée au pied des hêtres et des érables rendant les arômes de la végétation très intenses. Stiles avançait sur l'herbe verte de cette fin de printemps inspirant à grande goulée cet air forestier. La réserve était énorme. Par où commencer? Il suivit son cœur et celui-ci le porta à la maison des Hale, en battant de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Le pressentiment qui l'avait conduit jusque-là devenait une certitude: le silence total dans les bois n'était pas naturel. L'absence du chant des oiseaux et du croassement des corbeaux, ainsi que l'immobilité des branches (pas un chevreuil, un écureuil aux alentours) suggéraient qu'une bataille venait de se terminer.

"Derek! Scott, "cria-il, ne sachant pas comment les trouver. La forme de la vieille maison brûlée était maintenant à quelques mètres de lui, sinistre et mélancolique comme d'habitude. Il s'arrêta un instant pour l'observer, en se demandant toute la douleur qu'elle pouvait symboliser. Elle était encore debout, grinçante et poussiéreuse, une blessure guérie mais perpétuellement bien en vue.

Il entendit quelques sifflements provenant d'une direction indéterminée. Immédiatement son corps fut en alerte, l'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines. Il essaya de plisser ses yeux, mais derrière les arbres on ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose.

"Derek?" répéta-t-il, essayant de se déplacer de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Subitement tout fut sombre et foudroyant puis il fut emporté en un instant, dans l'élan d'une puissance animale. Le bruit sourd de son dos percutant le tronc d'un arbre puis celui de sa tête, qui se mit à tourbillonner sous le coup. Il ferma plus fort les yeux avant de ressentir une respiration féroce réchauffer son air, des mains robustes mais tremblantes qui le tenaient par les épaules et un corps puissant qui l'appuya contre l'hêtre sèchement. Même s'il ne l'avait pas reconnu à son odeur il l'aurait reconnu au toucher, Derek. La bouche de l'Alpha collée de manière possessive à la sienne l'empêchant de parler, d'émettre le moindre son.

« Que Diable fais-tu ici ? » demanda finalement le loup dans un chuchotement sévère. Stiles cligna des yeux, il devina qu'il y avait de la préoccupation sous ce ton inquisitorial.

« Je suis venu voir ce qu'il se passait… » Répondit le plus jeune, fatigué par le baisé mais bien installé dans sa position. Ce sont les blessures parsemées sur l'autre qui le firent s'agiter. Levant les bras, il secoua ses mains pour faire tomber quelques résidus d'écorce et effleura des doigts le visage de Derek, sur lequel il y avait une trainé de sang dont la coupure avait déjà disparu, sa peau ayant parfaitement guéri. L'Alpha se laissa toucher quelques instants, puis se détourna. « Va-t'en, Stiles. Tu ne devrais pas rester ici. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est Scott ? » l'ignora l'autre, habitué aux perpétuels ordres de Derek.

« Avec Peter. Ils vont chez lui, je pense qu'ils vont y rester un moment. »

« Et Isaac? Erica? Boyd? ATTENDS UNE MINUTE... Tu les as laissés tous les deux seuls? Peter! Avec Scott » Stiles ressentit le désir de le frapper, dommage que tout ce qu'il y gagnerait sera de se faire mal aux doigts!

« Vas-tu arrêter de crier ? Peter fait partie de la meute. J'ai confiance en lui, maintenant. On doit tous se faire confiance. Isaac n'est toujours pas de retour, Erica et Boyd se sont fait surprendre par les Alpha et dans leur tentative de fuite ils les ont conduits à nous. On s'est battu… Et maintenant on s'en va ! » Expliqua Derek, désinvolte. Rester ici quelques minutes de plus pouvait se révéler fatale.

« Mais ... mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent? » Demanda encore Stiles yeux écarquillés.

«On y va, j'ai dit. » Derek grogna: «Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais maintenant tu la fermes. Je te suis avec la Camaro, on se retrouve à l'entrée de la réserve ».

Stiles secoua la tête, en colère et déterminé à ne pas se faire donner d'ordres. «Ecoute '...' »

«Nous risquons d'être attaqués à nouveau si nous ne partons pas tout de suite. Arrêtes de parler. Allez! Je te suis, je t'ai dit. » Derek soupira, se hâtant derrière la maison où il avait garé la Camaro.

Les deux voitures se rejoignirent à la limite de la réserve et se suivirent jusqu'à la maison Stilinski.

Stiles brûlait d'indignation face au traitement qu'il avait reçu. Cependant, il ressentait un grand soulagement à mettre de la distance entre lui et ces bois.

Il lui offrit une douche et de quoi manger pour lui remplir l'estomac. L'Alpha accepta la première avec un « Merci » susurré d'une manière tellement inconsciemment sensuelle qu'il sentit un frisson parcourir sa nuque. Dans une impulsion purement charnelle, Stiles faillit lui demander _si par hasard il avait besoin d'un coup de main pour sa douche_. Mais plusieurs raisons le poussèrent à laisser tomber. Il attendit patiemment que son petit ami- son petit ami? Vraiment?- finisse d'utiliser la salle de bain et réussit à se vider la tête de toute pensé le temps que dura l'attente. Dès que le bruit du sèche-cheveux s'arrêta et que Derek revint avec seulement une serviette autour de sa taille, ses pensées reprirent leur court, ainsi la marée de problèmes dans laquelle ils se vautraient le submergea de nouveau alors qu'il se noyait bouche fermée dans le désir.

L'Alpha s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui et, avant que Stiles n'est le temps de poser ne serait-ce qu'une question, d'une voix sèche, il clarifia la dangereuse situation à laquelle ils étaient confrontés. « Ces Alpha pensent que d'avoir permis la transformation d'un Kanima était un acte d'irresponsabilité de la part de l'Alpha en charge de Beacon Hills, donc ma meute et moi nous sommes obligés d'en payer le prix. Nous pouvons choisir de nous soumettre sans opposition, ou de les affronter ... Pour le moment, nous avons décidé de nous battre. Cependant, si nous perdons, l'un d'eux prendra ma place. »

« Nous ne le permettrons pas ! » s'exclama le plus petit, le cœur agité par la préoccupation et une certaine explosion hormonale. Derek percevait très bien les deux.

« Stiles, non ! » répondit le lycanthrope, s'éloignant rapidement de ce cœur. « Tu dois me promettre que tu resteras à l'écart.» ajouta-t-il, visiblement prêt à en découdre.

« De quoi ? » demanda l'autre, irrité. Lui faire promettre, en plus ? Il bondit sur ses pieds et croisa les bras.

« De cette situation, des bois, des meurtres qu'il y aura ... et aussi de moi! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? » hurla Stiles, se tortillant de rage dans mouvement mêlant ses mains, ses genoux et ses hanches.

«Si tu es toujours derrière moi, je ne pourrais pas être en mesure de te sauver la vie éternellement. » dit simplement Derek. Il espérait couper court à cette discussion et de s'en tirer avec ça. Mais il savait que quelques paroles ne suffiraient pas à Stiles: il lui en fallait beaucoup, beaucoup trop, il avait toujours besoin de mots!

« Hey ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas totalement sans défense et, si tu te souviens bien, moi aussi je t'ai sauvé la vie ! » Répliqua l'autre, vexé, se montrant encore plus arrogant pour tenter de se convaincre lui-même. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui révéler qu'en réalité il était terrorisé.

« Stiles… » Le lycanthrope était fatigué de ce discours, sa respiration était faible, lourde, ses tempes battaient et ses muscles étaient tendus.

« Non, je ne te laisserais pas Derek. Je ne te quitterais pas. » continua l'autre, décidant de jouer le tout pour le tout. « Tu devrais plus tenir compte de ce que je ressens et arrêter de me traiter comme une aventure d'un soir. Si tu en as marre de moi, dis-le, mais n'utilise pas l'excuse de « je ne peux pas te protéger». Je sais ce que tu es, je sais à quoi nous sommes confrontés et ça ne m'arrêteras pas, jamais. »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Merde, je t'emmerde toi et ta tête de mule !

Agité et rouge de confusion, Stiles avait chaud. Il s'était attendu à une réponse différente. Patience. «Donne-moi la morsure ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Tu as compris. »

« Tu délires. Oublie ça.»

« Tu as dit à Scott que la morsure était un cadeau. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… Je n'en suis pas digne, peut-être ? Tu ne me veux pas dans ta meute ? Tu crois que je serais un incapable ? »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Je te veux humain, complètement humain, Stiles. » dit Derek. C'était typique, il lui lâchait des moitiés de réponse, ensuite c'était à Stiles de les interpréter… la plupart du temps mal.

« Pour pouvoir me mener à la baguette ? Pour me garder gentil et obéissant avec un grognement et un regard rougeâtre ? »

Derek secoua la tête, se décidant à délier sa langue. Malgré le sujet pénible, il parla avec une délicatesse inattendue. « Regarde-toi, Stiles. Tu ne vois pas que tu es en train de te rebeller ? Tu me tiens tête et ce quelle que soit la tête que je fais. Et puis tu oublies que si tu étais mon Beta j'aurais un plus grand pouvoir sur toi. Je ne veux pas te changer, je te veux exactement comme maintenant. Mais par-dessus tout, si tu faisais partie de ma meute, tu serais obligatoirement mêlé à cette guerre. Et la guerre n'est pas un jeu. Je pourrais mourir, Stiles. Demain, après-demain ? Ou qui sait quand. Et avec moi tous les autres. »

Stiles se sentit impuissant. Il détestait la façon qu'avait Derek de le faire se sentir comme une sous-merde. D'accord, il avait raison, mais tout ce discours rendait le plus jeune très nerveux. « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Pour que je me résigne ? Pour que je me fasse à l'idée que toutes les personnes que _j'aime_ doivent s'en aller ? » Demanda-t-il les dents serrées, en baissant les yeux.

« Peut-être. » soupira Derek.

Stiles était immobile. Le lycanthrope avait terminé ce qu'il avait à dire et il n'attendait rien en particulier, alors il tendit la main pour prendre le t-shirt sale posé sur le dossier de la chaise. Il commença à l'enfiler. Mais Stiles l'arrêta d'une main ferme autour de son poignet. « J'ai déjà perdu ma mère et je crois que cette douleur me suffira pour toute une vie. Je ne te perdrais pas. Je ne perdrais pas Scott non plus. » dit-il, décidé, avant d'embrasser les lèvres entrouvertes de Derek.

L'Alpha ne dit plus rien car il ne voulait pas faire de promesse une promesse qui détruite leur aurait fait un mal de chien, et puis, personne ne pouvait garantir que tout irait bien. D'autre part, qui était-il pour savoir si leur séparation était la meilleure solution? Peut-être qu'il se trompait ? Avec l'odeur de Stiles profondément ancré en lui et les mains sur ses fines hanches l'idée de tout arrêter était inconcevable. C'était tout simplement merveilleux de saisir chaque petit moment de réconfort qu'il avait avec Stiles à pleines mains, autant que possible, pendant que le plus jeune semblait encore vouloir le garder avec lui malgré les innombrables obstacles qui se présentaient à eux. Derek se sentait bien avec Stiles, il avait oublié qu'on pouvait être heureux à ce point, en tant qu'être humain. Mais il craignait en retour de lui avoir totalement pourri l'existence, même si il ne lui avait jamais dit.

Stiles était moins frêle que ce à quoi Derek s'était attendu sa peau nue se courbait et dévoilait une musculature fine mais bien définie qui éveillait encore plus les envies de l'alpha. Leurs lèvres en pleine lutte, leurs bassins se heurtaient accidentellement mettant en contact leurs érections à travers leurs habits. Pour Stiles il était absurde de penser qu'ils aient pu avoir une absence totale d'activité sexuelle ces derniers temps alors que la poitrine de Derek se soulevait contre la sienne et que leur langues dansaient inlassablement ensemble, puissantes et vacillantes… c'était comme ces voitures de course qui passaient de 0 à 100 en quelques secondes. Il ne voulait pas non plus prendre le temps de se demander si c'était bien ou mal de courir autant pour la seconde fois en peu de jour la chimie du moment lui enleva toute réticence. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, la satisfaction n'était jamais assez grande, mais voyager à bord de cette berline était sacrement excitant.

Les égratignures. Le plus jeune était maintenant avertit de ce que les instincts animales de l'alpha voulaient lui infliger, alors que Derek combattait contre son loup pour l'empêcher d'enfoncer ses griffes dans ses reins blafards. Le fait était que Derek n'avait jamais éprouvé un désir qui le consumait à un tel point ni avec cette conne de Kate quand il avait été adolescent, ni avec aucunes des jeunes femmes qui l'approchaient dans les bars maintenant qu'il était un homme. Stiles constituait pour lui l'exception à l'inertie de ses sentiments, à cet immobilisme rageant qui se retournait contre lui-même, c'était comme un coup de pied à la perspective d'un futur sans sa vraie moitié.

Derek, le débarrasse de son t-shirt d'un geste rapide, il l'entoure complètement de ses bras, serrés, les avant-bras le long de son dos et les doigts se refermant autour de ses épaules dans une étreinte ardente. Le bout de ses doigts s'enfonçait dans la peau tendue alors qu'il lui marquait la peau suçant le long de sa mâchoire. Le léchant, l'embrassant, traçant avec dévotion une ligne humide de ses pommettes jusqu'à son menton.

Stiles gémit de plaisir, à la merci d'une passion dominatrice. Il avança à peine ses hanches et une décharge électrique frappa son entrejambe et remonta jusqu'à son cerveaux. Ces neurones étaient hors service. Le caractère urgent de la situation, explosa comme une arme de guerre au son d'un souffle, d'un grondement et du frottement de la barbe rêche de Derek sur le visage adolescent de Stiles.

Il fallut un très court instant à Derek pour pousser l'autre sur le lit. Les lattes craquèrent de façon alarmante sous la force de l'impact. Stiles accueillit avec un gémissement le baiser de l'Alpha, acceptant sur lui l'encombrement de se corps forgé dans l'acier. Dans une secousse, le jean du plus petit chuta, le sang circulant dans ses veines faisait céder et trembler ses membres. Son cœur explosait dans ses tympans, et il était sûr que Derek lui-même écoutait ces battements vaudou hors de contrôle. Mais au contraire l'alpha n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que son propre cœur. Ce petit et puissant muscle qui battait aussi vite que celui de l'autre… Ses lèvres glissèrent tremblantes le long de l'érection de Stiles découverte de son boxer, lui offrant encore plus de chaleur avec son souffle et le plus jeune dut s'empêcher de le supplier. Il avait encore sa fierté quelque part… ou non ?

Derek se libéra lui aussi de son dernier obstacle et laissa tomber la serviette de sa taille. Stiles se cambra en arrière, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, tandis que la bouche de l'autre lui consumait la peau sensible entre ses cuisses et l'abdomen. « Tu me fais plein de suçons… » constata Stiles.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça te déplaise. » Souffla Derek, affamé de ce corps blanchâtre.

« Non. Mais viens ici. » Admit l'autre. Il allongea le bras cherchant à le tirer au-dessus de lui, vers ses lèvres. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de l'embrasser jusqu'à qu'il n'ait plus de souffle. Derek se laissa guider par ses bras et remonta, il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres souples de Stiles et permit aux doigts effilés du garçon de toucher ses abdominaux, son torse, ses tétons gonflés son toucher étant curieux mais respectueux, il vénérait la perfection de la musculature, s'assurant que tout était bien réel… ce qui le fit sourire.

Derek s'arrêta pour l'admirer. Stiles était nu en dessous de lui, impatient, lumineux comme une étoile qui tombait laissant une trainé de poussière astrale derrière elle... C'était simplement la chose la plus belle que ses yeux aient jamais contemplé et ça faisait ressortir autant son côté humain qu'animal : Humain car il pouvait sentir les sentiments embrasés qui résistaient miraculeusement dans sa poitrine, animal car jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de le posséder, de le dominer, de le consumer, et de le sentir sien au point de tuer tous ceux qui toucheraient à un seul de ses cheveux. Il élargit sa prise au centre de sa poitrine. Il lui semblait que, en fermant les doigts, il pourrait saisir le myocarde de stiles, l'arracher et le gardez avec lui pour toujours. Il fit courir ses doigts sur son mollet et lui écarta les jambes, les faisant se recourber sur son abdomen.

Pour Stiles c'était nouveau. Derek ne l'avait pas retourné, il ne lui faudrait pas mourir et renaitre alors que l'unique chose qu'il pouvait voir était des draps froissés. Non, c'était différent de la première fois, maintenant ils pourraient se regarder alors qu'ils venaient l'un pour l'autre. Il ne pouvait rien exister de plus excitant.

« J-je suis prêt. » murmura Stiles, comme si c'était nécessaire. Derek l'avait compris, il l'avait compris dans le tremblement de ses cuisses, dans la lueur de son regard. Ce garçon était fou, fou d'amour et de luxure. Ils n'avaient à disposition, ni préservatif ni lubrifiant, il savait ce qu'il l'attendait.

Les doigts de Derek, baignés de salive, engendrèrent la première étincelle de douleur. Un. Deux ensembles. Il le supportait. Il ne le supportait pas. Il voulait rester. Il voulait s'échapper. Et ça ne suffirait pas à le préparer pour ce qui arriverait après. Il cria, les larmes aux yeux, avec Derek qui léchait ses larmes salées pendant qu'il s'enfonçait en lui lentement. «Chut, Chut. » susurrait l'Alpha, étouffant ses gémissements en alternant avec de doux baisers. Stiles essaya d'écarter ses jambes et de les enrouler autour de Derek, puis il bâti les paupières se rendant compte que la douleur était devenu si familière qu'elle ne le gênait plus. Son pou brulait toutes les parties de son corps, les flammes surmontant toute souffrance.

L'Apha se mit finalement à bouger. Avec l'autre qui l'entourait de ses bras et ses jambes, il lui donnait des coups de bassin, tout en l'embrassant, il le baisait jusqu'à en perdre son âme. Ses épaules, les trois spirales sur son dos et toute sa colonne vertébrale avec tous ses muscles en mouvement, furent secouées par l'effort, se contractant en rythme dans une profusion de vie à l'état pure. Il haletait accompagnant avec sa propre respiration les gémissements aériens de l'autre. Les doigts de Stiles étaient coincés sur ses biceps, sentant leur force, la sueur, leurs tremblements incontrôlables dictés par leur plaisir grandissant. Les gémissements devinrent de manière éhontée des bruits de plaisir sauvage, des bruits qui réveillèrent l'animal au repos. La cadence de Derek se fit plus furieuse dans la chaleur interne de l'autre et Stiles perdit prise. Le plus jeune d'eu s'agripper aux draps chiffonnés alors que Derek le baisait si rapidement et si rageusement qu'il se sentit soulevé vers des rives infiniment plus hautes, plus bienfaisantes, plus primitives. Il perçut la saveur métallique du sang sur sa langue, dans sa gorge, ses poumons en chaleur et un tourbillon d'ombre et de lumière qui lui transperçait le ventre. Ce tourbillon éclata dans un orgasme qui le lassa engourdit et tremblant. Derek explosa aussi en grognant le nom de Stiles, qui sentit la semence le remplir par vague, le mouillant de l'intérieur… et il aimait profondément cette sensation. L'Alpha nettoya son abdomen du sperme de Stiles et lécha sensuellement ses doigts. Puis ils laissèrent leurs corps en sueurs collés l'un à l'autre, respirant en silence. Les blessures de leurs âmes étaient à chaque fois un peu mois ouverte…

Stiles se fit tout petit contre le corps de Derek, une main reposant doucement sur la poitrine de l'autre. Il avait peur que, après cette fougue, toute douceur excessive fasse fuir l'Alpha à tout moment. Pourtant rien ne se produit… Et la main de Stiles resta donc à sa place.

« Je peux faire une chose ? » demanda-t-il, se mordant la lèvre.

« Tu peux tout faire » murmura Derek, la voix encore rauque de son magnifique orgasme. Il le serra plus fort.

« Ha, ça j'aurais dû l'enregistrer ! » se moqua Stiles, tapotant avec ses doigts sur le menton légèrement rugueux de l'autre à cause de sa barbe naissante.

Derek souriait. Il souriait ! Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il pouvait sentir sur sa langue la saveur du bonheur. Peut-être qu'il aimait ce gamin. Peut-être…

« Mon dieu… Quel sourire tu as… Il est parfait. » dit Stiles. « Mais ce que je voulais faire moi c'est ça… » ajouta-t-il. La pointe de son beau nez à la française était en train de faire quelque chose… Oui, elle caressait le cou humide de Derek, effectuant un lent et délicat va et viens avec une grande tendresse. Mais l'Alpha à ce même moment aurait accepté n'importe quoi. La bête était dompté, le Chaperon Rouge jouait avec le loup et il avait raison, c'était bienfaisant, c'était si merveilleux.

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures avant l'aube. Dans son sommeil il réussit à percevoir que l'espace à côté de lui était vide. Le cœur battant il chercha désespérément Derek. Puis ses yeux noisette se posèrent sur l'écran brillant de son portable sur la table de chevet.

**_Je suis parti avant que ton père ne revienne. Comment tu lui aurais expliqué que Derek Hale était dans ton lit ?_**

_« Oh salut papa… j'ai adopté un chiot ! »_

**_Stiles!_**

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

**_Dis-le à quelqu'un et je te tue. A Propos de nous, je veux dire._**

_Encore des menaces ? T'es vraiment un grand méchant loup…_

**_Je suis sérieux…_**

_J'en doute._

_***Derek ne répond pas***_

_Merde je suis étouffant. Excuse-moi._

_***Derek ne répond pas***_

_Dois-je m'inquiéter ? Je vais prendre un Valium, comme ça je me tiendrais tranquille et ça m'empêchera de t'envoyer d'autre message embarrassant._

**_Rendors-toi. Recommence à rêver. Tout va bien._**

_Comment tu fais pour savoir que je rêvais ?_

**_Parce que, peut-être qu'on rêve de la même chose._**

* * *

**Note du traducteur** : j'espère que la traduction sera suffisamment bonne pour que vous appréciiez ce texte autant que moi je l'ai apprécié. Pour ceux qui parle un peu italien n'hésitez pas à commentez l'original. Pour ceux que le souhaite, je peux les traduire et les transmettre à l'auteur. À bientôt !


End file.
